pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Guido
Guido is a character in Cars, Cars 2, and Cars 3. His model is an Alza/Tutto Forklift. ''Cars'' "Like his boss Luigi, Guido is an avid Ferrari racing fan who dreams of performing a real pit stop on a real race car. To better prepare himself, he practices tire changes at night on wooden practice frames he built in his garage. One of these days, he hopes to set a new world record for the fastest pit stop of all time. But until that happens, he continues his quest to further enlighten himself. Currently, Guido is reading Tire Changes for the Soul, and Four Tires, One Goal.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. Guido ultimately realizes his dream when he works on Lightning McQueen's pit crew under the command of Doc Hudson. Guido deals with the derisive attitude of Chick Hicks' pit crew by single-handedly changing McQueen's tires in record time, something not even four experienced pit crewmen could do, causing their mustaches to fall off in astonishment. At the end of the movie, Luigi and Guido are stunned to see Michael Schumacher Ferrari come into their store, having been told by McQueen that they had the best tires in the world. Luigi asked Guido to punch him, before collapsing on his side. Michael then addressed Guido in Italian, causing the latter to fall over as well. "Guido isn't just pretty fast with a tire, he's pretty creative with one too, or even with ten." ''Cars 2'' Guido, the little Italian forklift, is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. He's Luigi's assistant and best friend, and together they are the biggest Ferrari racing fans in Carburetor County. A car of few English words other than "pit stop," Guido is a force to be reckoned with when he's changing tires in the pits during a race. Joining Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix, Guido will get to show off his turbo-charged, pedal-to-the-metal pit stops on the global stage...and maybe, just maybe, he'll see some Ferraris!Cars 2: New International Poster + Character Shots! [UPDATE] In this film, Guido and Luigi tag along with McQueen as his pit crew. He is seen serving drinks at the Wheel Well Motel at the beginning of the film. Later in Tokyo, he doesn't believe Mater's claim that Holley Shiftwell is his girlfriend, until the end of the film where she finally says it herself in a jaw-dropping moment. Uncle Topolino reveals that Guido and Luigi used to always fight; precisely at that moment, they are seen fighting over a girl car until another girl car comes, which solves their problem. He also helps to fight the lemons later in the film, removing all four tires of two Gremlins in an instant. He tries to take off the bomb attached to Mater, but his drill won't do it and he gets frustrated and leaves. ''Cars 3'' Guido re-appears in Cars 3. He travels with Lightning McQueen to the Rust-eze Racing Center, as well as to Thunder Hollow, Thomasville Speedway, and Florida International Speedway. ''Cars Toons'' Guido is usually a background character in Cars Toons. However, he is the central character in Spinning. ''Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, he is seen with Luigi. He is painted Honeydew green. Trivia *In the English version of Cars, Guido speaks Italian. But in the Italian version, he speaks dialect. *Guido is named for the Italian verb “guidare” which means “to drive.”‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts (Minor Spoilers) *Pixar supervising technical director Guido Quaroni, who is a native of Monza, Italy, suggested this name to John Lasseter, and was then asked to provide the temporary voice. The director liked his voice so much it made it into the finished film. Guido even got a chance to work on the character he named and voices: in Cars, Guido Quaroni performed shading work on Guido the car! *In the Cars Toons episode Tokyo Mater, Guido says "modify" in English, which is one of the rare times he says an English word, and the only one in a Cars Toons episode. *Guido also says OK in Cars. In Cars: The Video Game, Guido says boss in English. *He also says "pit stop" in English, but pronounces it as "peet stop". *In the Italian version of the first film, he is voiced by Alex Zanardi. *His paintbrush is seen in WALL•E when WALL•E builds an EVE sculpture, in which he used the paintbrush as the left arm. Gallery Guido.png Cars-2-guido.jpg|Guido as he appears in Cars 2 1pitcrewguido.jpg|Guido finishes the fastest stop in history of Cars CarsRaceORama16.jpg|Guido in Cars: Race-O-Rama Guidoworldofcars.jpg|Guido in The World of Cars Online DSCF1749.JPG|Guido when he gets sad Guido2_large.jpg|Ferrari Fan Guido Sc-luigi-guido-ferrari-fans-movie-moments.jpeg|Ferrari Fans Guido and Luigi die-casts S1-guido-luigi.jpg|Cars 2 Guido & Luigi die-casts Wheel Well Guido.jpg|Guido's 2014 die-cast with a counter and some bottles from the Wheel Well Motel Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10188.jpg References es:Guido pl:Guido pt:Guido pt-br:Guido ru:Гвидо Category:Cars Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Protagonists